Substiituted 2-(2-pyridinylmethylsulfinyl)-1H-benzimidazoles such as for example omeprazole, pantoprazole, lansoprazole and rabeprazole including their stereioisomers are inhibitors of gastric acid secretion. Omeprazole, chemically 5-methoxy-2-[[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole is for instant disclosed in EP 5129. Some compounds useful as prodrugs of proton pump inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,167.
These compounds and structurally related compounds have a stereogenic center at sulfur and therefore exist as two optical isomers. The resolution processes of racemates of these compounds were for example disclosed in DE 4035455 and WO 94/27988. According to these processes chiral ether such as fenchyloxymethyl or chiral acyloxy methyl group such as mandeloyl- is introduced into the 1-position of benzimidazole ring of racemic sulfoxide compound to obtain a diastereomeric mixture, diastereomers are then separated and desired isomer is liberated from a separated diastereomer. The process requires either the preparation of fenchyloxymethyl chloride and then reaction with the racemic compound; or introduction of chloromethyl group on 1-position of benzimidazole ring, followed by reaction with the chiral auxiliary. We find that these intermediates are difficult to prepare and involve in many steps.
The resolution of sulfoxide compounds including racemic omeprazole were described in WO 2004/002982. The method requires expensive reagents like titanium compounds, two chiral reagents namely diethyl-D-tartarate and L-Mandelic acid.
Enantioselective synthesis is described for example in Euro. J. Biochem. 166 (1987) 453 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,789. Disadvantages of these methods are that strict control of conditions is to be maintained and strict control of quantities of oxidizing agents is required for avoiding oxidation of desired sulfoxide to sulfone impurity. Moreover, these methods require expensive reagents like titanium isoproxide and diethyl-D-tartarate.
We have discovered a novel process for preparing substituted sulfoxides either as a single enantiomer or in an enantiomerically enriched form using less expensive reagents. The novel method provides a simple, straightforward and commercially viable process and overcomes above said drawbacks of the known processes.